Amnesia
by Mavalu
Summary: El título lo dice todo... o no


AMNESIA

Se despertó gritando bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de estallar. Unas cuchillas afiladas habían desgarrado la piel de sus nudillos provocando un dolor insoportable. La estancia en la que se encontraba parecía bañada por una luz tenue proveniente de la pantalla de los monitores a los que, al parecer, estaba conectado. Se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre y el dolor se intensificó. Las hojas afiladas aparentaban estar bañadas por un resplandor verde que las dotaba de un extraño aspecto tétrico. Se sentó de golpe en la camilla, arrancándose todas las ventosas que le monitorizaban. Se puso de pie y sintió un ligero mareo. El escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda le informó de que iba descalzo. Aposentó los pies para tratar de serenarse y se percató de que tan solo llevaba unos pantalones. Busco algo de ropa a lo largo de la estancia y tan solo vio instrumental quirúrgico y de laboratorio. En mitad de una de las paredes encontró lo que parecía una puerta con una extraña "X" en el centro. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella e intentó encontrar algo que accionar para que se abriera. Ladeó la cabeza, arrugó el entrecejo y levantando el brazo derecho pensó que era muy posible que los trozos de metal que le sobresalian de las manos le ayudaran a salir de ahí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de clavarlos en mitad de la puerta, oyó una voz que lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡Quieto!

Se giró sobre si mismo abriendo los brazos en cruz preparado para atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Su rostro reflejaba la furia creada por la confusión que sentía. Allí no había nadie. Su instinto no se equivocaba jamás. Parecía un sistema de megafonía. Levantó la cabeza buscándolo pero sus ojos felinos no lo detectaron. Gritó lleno de rabia mientras corría hacia la puerta con las garras preparadas para destrozar cualquier cosa a su paso.

- ¡Logan! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta!

De nuevo la voz se introdujo en su cabeza abortando su decisión de destruir el único impedimento que existía entre él y su libertad. Frenó en seco justo delante de la puerta, con las piernas separadas, los brazos colgando y la cabeza gacha, respirando agitadamente y deduciendo con rapidez que aquello no era un sistema de megafonía. Alguien se estaba introduciendo en su mente. Telepatía creía que se llamaba. Se giró sobre si mismo y lleno de furia gritó - ¡¡¡¿Quien eres?!!! ¡¡¡¿Donde estoy?!!!

La famosa puerta se abrió por fin y en el umbral apareció una mujer pelirroja, alta, con gafas y bata blanca, parecía una científica.

- Logan – dijo con voz tranquilizadora – ya basta. Vas a destrozar el laboratorio – se dirigió hacia él decidida quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara - Esconde las cuchillas por favor – susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos – Te vas a hacer daño. Mírate las manos.

Él la observó desafiante, las sienes le palpitaban y tenia cada musculo del cuerpo contracturado. Aquella mujer le sostuvo la mirada impasible, no aparentaba temerle en absoluto. Le colocó una mano en el hombro sudoroso – Por favor – dijo casi en un susurro.

Logan finalmente obedeció, hipnotizado por la seguridad de aquella mujer que parecía saber como tratarle. Efectivamente de sus nudillos ensangrentados sobresalían tres trozos de metal afilados que brillaban por la tenue luz verdosa. Él mismo se sorprendió del aspecto terrible que ofrecían sus manos y finalmente las escondió, generando un sonido metálico que se propagó a todos los rincones de la estancia. Ella le cogió delicadamente la mano derecha y observó como las tres cicatrices situadas en los nudillos tardaban en cerrarse. Aquello era un síntoma evidente de la debilidad física que presentaba. Buscó sus ojos pero tenía la cabeza gacha, puso la otra mano en su barbilla obligándole a mirarla. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

Logan buscaba algo de información en aquella mujer pero solo tan solo captaba calma y serenidad, nada más. Su respiración se fue acompasando.

- Te dispararon una bala de adamiantum en la cabeza. Pretendían robarte tu memoria, que no recordaras nada en absoluto. Tus instintos felinos te ayudaron a esquivarla y solo te rozó. Por suerte, la amnesia será temporal – le sonrió – Ahora es momento de averiguar hasta donde llegan tus recuerdos. Siéntate en la camilla, te voy a hacer un par de preguntas sencillas.

Él obedeció visiblemente confuso. Al sentarse se volvió a mirar las manos y observó que las cicatrices empezaban a sanar, tan solo quedaban las manchas de sangre. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó la primera pregunta. Una mano le obligó de nuevo a levantar la cabeza.

- Te preguntaba si sabes quien eres y si recuerdas que eres capaz de hacer.

Logan asintió levemente alzando ambas manos y mostrándoselas.

- Bien – sonrió - ¿recuerdas este lugar?

Él levantó la cabeza reparando en cada rincón de la estancia y al volver a encontrarse con sus ojos hizo un movimiento negativo. Su rostro reflejaba desasosiego y cansancio. Se miró de nuevo las manos e hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de desagrado. Ella captó el gesto y dedujo que se sentía incomodo por la sangre seca. Se fue a buscar suero y una gasas para limpiarle. Comenzó por los nudillos, frotando ligeramente con la gasa y acabó en el pecho donde había salpicaduras. Logan respiró hondo mientras disfrutaba de los cuidados que aquella mujer desconocida le prestaba con tanta delicadeza.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó con una ligera sonrisa cuando acabó.

- Si, gracias – hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿no tendrás algo de ropa?

Ella se dirigió a una de la paredes metálicas y se abrió una especie de armario empotrado en el que habían sudaderas. Escogió una de color gris y se la acercó. Logan se la puso y su expresión cambió ligeramente. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo más cómodo. Su instinto no detectaba nada amenazador y aquella mujer parecía seriamente preocupada por él.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.

- Jean. Jean Grey.

- Encantado Jean Grey – sonrió por primera vez esa noche tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

Ella le imitó divertida. Logan se puso de pie y al tacto con el suelo su mente recibió un flash en el que tan solo se la veía a ella, sonriendo tímidamente. Sonriéndole a él. Esa visión le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Definitivamente, aquella mujer le gustaba. Se relajó por completo y respiró hondo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Por supuesto – respondió mientras se apoyaba en la camilla.

- ¿Que significo para ti?

Jean arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Su mente se bloqueó buscando una respuesta que no la comprometiera más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo con su torpe actitud. La respuesta fue rotunda y escueta.

- Eres alguien importante.

Logan se le acercó. Cruzó los brazos intentando explorar los movimientos de su rostro, buscaba información que le diera pistas sobre la relación que mantenía con aquella mujer. Se encontraba demasiado cómodo con ella y eso solo podía significar 2 cosas: o estaban juntos o eran amigos. Ella le rehuía la mirada así que no andaba muy desencaminado.

- Eso parece. Te preocupas mucho por mi.

- Te han disparado. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera – dijo poco convencida

- Ya veo – dibujó media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Un tacto suave y delicado que se transmitía por cada centímetro de su piel erizando el vello del brazo. Ella cubrió la mano de Logan con la suya, deteniendo la caricia.

- No me hagas esto, por favor - dijo con ojos vidriosos.

Él la miró detenidamente. Recibía señales contradictorias. Respiró hondo y habló.

- Sabes como tratar conmigo, te preocupas por mi y me permites que te toque. No te recuerdo pero se que estamos conectados de algún modo. ¿Que hay entre nosotros Jean Grey?

Clavó su mirada en los ojos humedecidos de ella mientras observaba como tragaba saliva intentando definir la relación que les unía.

- Eres importante para mi

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque has convulsionado mi vida.

- ¿Cómo dices? - arqueó las cejas incrédulo.

Ella asintió ligeramente avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada - Yo tenia pareja, desde hacía mucho tiempo – continuó con un tono de voz casi imperceptible – no esperaba que la situación se desarrollara de este modo, esas cosas no se planean, simplemente ocurren.

- No entiendo, ¿a que te refieres, Jean? ¿que ocurrió? - preguntó entre intrigado e impaciente.

Tomó aire – Sueles irte, Logan, nunca te quedas demasiado tiempo en un lugar. Estabas de vuelta de uno de tus viajes cuando los secuaces de Stryker te localizaron y te dispararon una bala de adamiantum. Te encontró uno de los niños en las inmediaciones del jardín. Has estado una semana inconsciente. El resto ya lo sabes.

- Pero... ¿esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Cuando decidiste partir de nuevo me di cuenta de que Scott no llenaba tus ausencias. Tu te ibas y yo esperaba pacientemente a que volvieras. No era justo para él, no le prestaba la atención que se merecía así que rompimos.

- Pero noto rechazo hacia mi – preguntó confuso. Le resultaba muy extraño ser el motivo de la ruptura de una relación.

- No es rechazo Logan, es incertidumbre ante lo que me ofreces. Lo que significas.

- No soy ninguna bestia.

- Lo se, eso es lo que me asusta de ti, todo lo que jamas has mostrado a nadie excepto a mi – hizo una pausa - Cuando supe lo que te había ocurrido me asusté – bajó la mirada – tuve miedo de perderte.

- Pero no tuviste miedo al verme enfurecido.

Ella sonrió con la cabeza gacha - Jamás me harías daño. Eres incapaz de ponerme un dedo encima.

Logan entornó los ojos poniendo cara de autosuficiencia – No estés tan segura de eso - dijo mientras daba un paso adelante invadiendo claramente su espacio personal. Se tomó un instante para pensar mientras observaba los distintos estadios que iba albergando ese rostro adorable que tenia justo delante. Vio sorpresa, miedo, incertidumbre... sentimientos totalmente contradictorios entre si que le indicaban que ella debía dar el primer paso o la perdería para siempre. Se quedó completamente quieto, expectante y aparentemente tranquilo, controlándose. Cogió aire para hablar.

- Tócame. Hazme recordar por qué me gustas tanto si tan solo te conozco hace 20 minutos.

Aquellas palabras revolucionaron cada una de las células del cuerpo de Jean provocando que se ruborizara intensamente. Parpadeó varias veces indecisa antes de dar un pequeño paso y colocar ambas manos en las mejillas de Logan que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Notó como los pulgares se deslizaban por sus ojeras pronunciadas y finalmente un pequeño toque en los labios, erizándose el vello de la espalda progresivamente de arriba a abajo. La rodeó con sus brazos sin aprisionarla, sintiéndola a lo largo del cuerpo mientras se dejaba hacer. Ella capturó su labio inferior con las suyos, lo succionó ligeramente. Aprisionó el superior con delicadeza, utilizando la lengua, buscando la suya, deslizándola hasta encontrarla y recreándose en ella. Saboreó sus labios sin ninguna prisa, deleitándose con la humedad, la textura de su boca, su calidez... Se separó lo suficiente para buscar sus ojos y ver que estaban cerrados, recorrió su mejilla con pequeños besos desde la comisura de los labios hasta las inmediaciones de la oreja.

- ¿Me recuerdas ahora Logan?

Oír su nombre entre susurros provocó que toda la sangre del cuerpo abandonara su ubicación original para concentrarse en una parte concreta de su anatomía. A su mente llegó un flash con todo lo acontecido, sus miradas huidizas, las sonrisas tímidas, los rechazos honestos, sus conversaciones seductoras. Se aferró a ella, colocó la mano en su nuca y la besó con toda la pasión que llevaba acrecentándo desde que ella le había limpiado la sangre de las manos por primera vez. Se sentía deseado y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Sus respiraciones agitadas se sincronizaron, tenia calor y la ropa empezaba a molestarle seriamente, la levantó en volandas, apartó los cachivaches de la mesa del laboratorio con un brazo y la sentó. Ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas mientras se peleaba con la sudadera de Logan, cuando logró quitársela le besó el pecho con ansia recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel. Él buscó su boca de nuevo besándola profundamente mientras le quitaba la blusa poco a poco. Recorrió la piel del cuello provocando un gemido que le trastornó, nublando de nuevo su mente. Le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa y sus caderas comenzaron a embestirla rítmicamente. La deseaba con locura, quería formar parte de ella, entrar en su ser para no tener que separarse jamás. Con un movimiento suave se fusionaron arrancando a ambos un suspiro sincronizado con el movimiento rítmico que estaban estableciendo. Perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba al oírla gemir en su boca alcanzando un éxtasis mezclado por el dolor que le provocaban las uñas de Jean en su espalda.

No supo cuando tiempo pasaron abrazados. Ella sentada en la mesa, él de pie frente a ella. Intentaban recuperar el aliento perdido minutos antes pero estaba resultando difícil. Logan sentía como sus heridas iban cicatrizando poco a poco. Le besó en el pelo provocando que ella levantara la cabeza para mirarle directamente con ojos divertidos.

- Me has roto la ropa – dijo con tono falso de reproche

- Y tu me has arañado la espalda – respondió locuaz mientras la besaba.

- Pero lo tuyo tiene arreglo.

Él le colocó su sudadera que por supuesto le estaba enorme.

- ¿Ves?, lo tuyo también

Y volvió a besarla sin prisa, una caricia penetrante y sincera que expresaba lo loco que estaba por aquella mujer pelirroja que había superado el miedo hacia todo lo que él representaba.

FIN.


End file.
